Steel Knife in My Wind Pipe
by Koutei92
Summary: Kiba confesses his love to Naruto. What can Naruto do? All he is able to do is run from the problem. Oneshot KibaNaru.


I'm pretty sure anyone who reads this will know I do not own Nartuto….

* * *

_**Steel Knife in My Wind Pipe**_

_He did not just say that. Why would he do that? Now he won't stop starring at me, as if he expects me to give him so sort of answer! I have nothing to say to him. This is not something you should tell your best friend. Kiba! Why must you put me in such a difficult position?_

I couldn't do anything other than stare at my best friend who had just professed his love to me. What could I do?

I only managed to utter "Kiba…I…." before he inched closer to me. That set me off. All I could do was run. I ran as fast as I could to get to my apartment. It felt like it was taking me forever but I knew no matter what, I could not look back. I feared two things. I feared that Kiba would be following me. I also feared that he wouldn't be. No matter how badly I wanted to be friends with him I don't think I could face him again. If he were behind me I would want to run faster to get away. If he decided not to chase after me I would feel as if I had just broken the spirit of my best friend. There was no way I could look back.

_How could he be so selfish? Why would he ruin a perfectly good friendship to confess that to me?_

I mean, I love him, just not in the same way he loves me. I love him enough as a friend to know that I could not live without him.

When I finally arrived at my apartment, I decided I had to look back. I did not see anyone. I sighed, whether it was a sigh of relief or regret, I don'tdid not know. I walked slowly to my apartment, trying to convince myself that all would turn out alright.

_We both just need to spend some time apart. Maybe that would help._

I finally arrived at my apartment door and unlocked it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before walking in the door to get to my living room. I went straight to my room and stripped naked in preparation to take a shower.

"Who's there?" I inquired when I thought I heard a sound coming from the living room. I grabbed a towel so that I could investigate the noise I heard.

To my surprise, there wasn't anybody in the living room.

_Must have been the wind_, I convinced myself.

I headed to the bathroom, shut the door, and took off my towel, hanging it up on the towel bar. Reaching in to the shower, I turned the water on, giving it time to warm up. I starred at my eyes in the mirror.

_This isn't happening. Kiba did not just tell me he loved me._

I tried as hard as I could to think of an extraneous solution. There had to be another explanation. Giving up, I stuck my hand in the water to make sure it was the proper temperature. After adjusting the temperature just a little more, I got in the shower and closed the curtain behind me.

I placed my arms across the wall and leaned my head against them. For a moment, I felt like time slowed down. I could see individual drops of water fall from the shower head. An unseen force caused me to close my eyes. The image of Kiba appeared on the back of my eyelids. My eyes shot open and I nearly lost my balance. With yet another sigh, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirt some in my hand, and returned the bottle to its place among the other shower products. I rubbed the shampoo all over the top of my head, lathering my hair until suds filled every strand of hair. Excess shampoo suds rolled down my forehead and found their way into my eyes. The pain was not much but I temporary lost my sight. While I was rinsing my eyes and hair, I heard another sound. This one was much closer?

"Hello?" I said, hoping there wouldn't be a response.

I was still trying to get all the shampoo out of my eyes and hair, so I could not immediately look to see if there was an intruder. After a few seconds, I was suds-free and my vision returned. I violently ripped the curtain to the side, creating sound larger than I expected. Actually, it sounded as if two curtains had been moved. I didn't ponder it very long until I stuck my head out to inspect the bathroom. Again, there was nobody there.

_Great! Now I'm imagining things._

I closed the curtain and resumed my shower. I looked up to let the water hit my face directly.

"Hello Naruto," and all too familiar voice said behind me.

Once again, I felt it best not to look behind me. And once again, my judgment was ignored as my curiosity forced me to look over my shoulder. There _he_ was. _Naked_. Kiba was standing right behind me without any clothes on. His face had a forced smile on it. I could see right through it. All I could see in his face was the pain I had caused him by running away. I quickly regretted looking back and looked forward once more. I felt the blood rush to my face in what I presumed was a blush.

_Why am I blushing? Am I embarrassed? Scared?_

"Kiba…I…" I managed to utter the same exact thing I said when he first told me his secret. Once again, it was the only thing he heard. I was silenced by a hand on my right shoulder.

_What is he doing? Does he really find it appropriate to touch me now? I mean, we are both naked!_

The touch shocked me and I was unable to move. He must have taken my lack of protest as a sign of approval, as a second hand found its way on my left hip. My eyes widened and my heart began to beat faster. I did not know what to expect. What was going to happen? Once again I made the mistake of not reacting. Kiba's next move was more than I could handle.

He pulled us closer together. The arm he had on my right shoulder crossed over my chest to grab on to my left shoulder. His other arm crossed over my stomach in the other direction, grasping on to my right hip bone. His chin was now resting on my shoulder while his chest pressed up against my back. I could feel his heart beating through his muscular chest. It was beating much faster than mine. He made sure not to touch me with his…thing.

Again, I did not move. However, this time it was for a different reason. When Kiba fully embraced me, I recovered my motor skills. This time I stood still because I found it all comforting. His body was warmer than the water falling from the shower head. His body heat transferred to me. I soon became weak in the knees and feel back. He caught me.

"Naruto? Are you alright? Did you faint?" he asked, concerned.

I remained in his support when I responded, "I'm fine. I just lost my balance."

I stood up and decided it was time to face my intruder. Turning around, I saw his smile. This time it was not fake.

"Kiba," I managed to utter again, "I'm sorry I ran off. Everything came as a shock to me. I didn't know what to do."

The fact that we were naked in a shower together completely slipped my mind.

"No," he responded, "it's my fault. I shouldn't have sprung this on you. I just couldn't live anymore with this secret bottled up inside me. I had to let you know, even if it meant not seeing you again."

His eyes looked the same as when he first confessed to me. I knew what they meant: he wanted me to tell him how I felt.

"To be honest, I do not know how I feel about you," I started. "Up until now, I thought that all I ever wanted was to be friends and return to a time before I knew what you told me. Feeling your embrace, I realized that maybe I want more."

_What am I saying? Is this really how I feel? I did feel safe when he had his arms wrapped around me…I wish I could return to that position now._

"Maybe this will help," he suggested.

Before I had time to question what "this" was, I found out. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and inviting. Before I knew it, I got my wish: I was in his embrace again. His arms slid around my waist. Instinctively, my arms made their way around his neck. The kiss lasted an eternity. We parted for air without loosening our hold on each other. My mind was blank. All I knew was that I was happy.

"Did that help?" he inquired.

Instead of answering, I responded my leaning in and kiss him. Our grips tightened on one another. This time, we did not care if we touched in awkward places.

I was a full course meal of emotions. I was confused, afraid, uneasy, awkward, and relieved. But most of all, I was happy. The last thing I remembered was being caught by Kiba as I fainted from sheer joy.

I must say, that was the best shower I ever had.

* * *

Please rate and review. It is my second work, and I am proud of it! Want to know if it is actually good or not though. Please tell me!


End file.
